1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to a Christmas light set compiler and more particularly to a compiler comprised of a plurality of mounting elements which may be connected with one another to conform to any of preferred shapes for supporting Christmas light set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Christmas light set is an ornamental item commonly used by people everywhere in the world, to decorate a house either indoor or outdoors. In order to produce better decorative effect, a mounting device which has a fixed shape, as shown in FIG, 5, is popularly used for supporting Christmas light set. However, this kind of mounting device is not very practical in use, because of the following problems: (1) The mounting device is arranged in a fixed shape and not changeable. The consumers can not compile the Christmas light set to conform to any preferred shape. (2) The fixed type of conventional mounting device is space consuming. In consequence, the packing and transportation charges for such mounting device are relatively expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,749 discloses a new and built-up type mounting device for releasably supporting decorative string or Christmas tree light assembly which includes at least one elongated, platenlike strip for releasably supporting the light assembly, wherein each strip is constructed of a resiliently bendable material permitting the strip to be manually conformed to any of a number of shapes. However, the connection of the strips is more difficult to make, and the related wing nut arrangement is required.